


Encouragement

by bluejxnes



Category: Oscar Isaac - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25487254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluejxnes/pseuds/bluejxnes
Summary: The reader is lacking in self confidence is rydal there to ecourage her.
Relationships: Rydal Keener x Reader





	Encouragement

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first rydal keener imagine! We get told to write how we are feeling so I did exactly that. Feedback and comments are appreciated and I hope you enjoy.

You sat in front of the vanity, your head resting in your hands. You looked over the features that made you ‘you’ and frowned. You thought your smile, which you were told was your best feature, was crooked, you thought your nose was too big, you thought everything about yourself was horrible and ugly. Tears started to form in your eyes as the negative thoughts continued to flood your thoughts. You took in a deep breath to contain the cries, running your hand through your hair. You were going through a rough patch with your self-confidence, and you knew it would eventually pass, it continuously hurt you and you didn’t know what else to do but cry. You always hated it when you felt like this, you felt weak and you hated feeling weak. You didn’t want to get your boyfriend involved as you didn’t want to hurt him. He always told you that you were perfect in every way, most days you would believe him but there was always those days where you couldn’t believe him so you always finished the conversation with a fake smile and a nod. You always asked yourself what he saw in you, every day of every week. You knew that the tourists that he helped were more attractive and you don’t understand why he doesn’t go for them. 

Your daydream was soon interrupted by a knock on the door, your eyes darted towards the clock to see it read 7:30pm. You cursed and wiped the rogue tears that rested on your cheeks as you headed to the door. You put a small smile on your face and opened the door to see your boyfriend, looking as handsome as ever. It was date night and Rydal planned to take you to this really fancy restaurant, which you were really excited for at the time you planned it but now, you just wanted to stay at home.   
“Rydal, you look great” you compliment, opening the door further so he could come in  
“And you’re not ready” he stated, giving you a soft kiss on your cheek.   
“Sorry, I lost track of time. I, I’ll go get ready now” you walked back into your bedroom and let out a sigh. This was going to be a long night. You tried to get ready but everything you put on looked horrible. You tried your favourite floral dress, but you didn’t like it, then you tried a white blouse with black jeans, but still no joy. You groaned quietly, but internally you screamed so loud that the people on the other side of Athens could hear you if you did it aloud. Rydal sat on the arm of your couch as he waited for you to come out looking as gorgeous as always. He started to grow worried when he noticed you didn’t come out after half an hour. He frowned and walked towards your room, he gave a gentle knock  
“Y/N, baby, come on. We are going to be late” Rydal said through the door  
“Rydal, I think we are going to have to reschedule” you muttered. The door to your bedroom opened and Rydal walked in with his arms crossed.   
“Why?” you ran your hand through your hair as you realised you were going to have to tell him.   
“I’m not feeling like myself baby” you start, sitting on the end of your bed. Rydal sat next to you and took your hand in his,   
“Talk to me, please” you nodded your head  
“I’m hating myself a lot right now. Everything I put on I feel ugly in, all the small things I usually love about myself I hate” tears started to form in both yours and Rydal’s eyes as you continued “I didn’t want to tell you because I already think I’m not good enough for you, and you finding out about this would make you want to end things. I feel worthless and I know if we do go out tonight my mood would ruin all the lovely things you have planned for us. I’m sorry to let you down, my love” you finish, your gaze resting on the floor. Rydal wiped the tears from his cheeks, then yours, and sniffed,   
“Baby, I wish you told me about this sooner. I always want to be here for you, during your good and bad days. Everyone goes through these days, even I do, but I just want you to know that to me you are perfect and always will be. I will never break up with you because you aren’t loving yourself, I guess I’m just going to love you twice as hard. As for not being good enough, honey, no. It’s more like you're too good for me. I don’t even know how I snatched a babe like you” he told you, the last part making you smile for real “but honey” he continued “please talk to me whenever you’re feeling like this. I, as your boyfriend, want you to feel loved always” you nodded your head “promise me”   
“I promise” he smiled, bringing you closer to him, “do you think you could stay the night and just cuddle with me” you asked, moving your head from his shoulder so that you look at him. He nodded and kissed you. You both pulled away with small smiles on your faces,  
“Honey, I would love that, nothing would make me happier” he replied, moving a strand of your hair back behind your ear. 

You both got changed into something more comfortable, after having something to eat from the kitchen, and lay on your bed. Your head resting on Rydal’s bare chest as he drew patterns on your back. You smile to yourself as you thought about how lucky you are to have Rydal as your boyfriend. He said he was always going to be there for you, and you knew he meant it.   
“What are you thinking about, baby?” he asked  
“Just thinking about how lucky I am to have you as my boyfriend” he smiled and kissed the top of your head.   
“And I’m lucky to have you as my girlfriend. I love you so much”   
“I love you too, Rydal, more than words can describe!” he lifted your head so that it was facing his and he brought you in for a gentle kiss. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Rydal pulled away,   
“Let’s get some sleep, yeah?” he suggests. You nod your head and move back to your previous position. Rydal continued to draw patterns on your back until your eyes grew heavy and you eventually fell asleep.


End file.
